So Much More
by WhiteTwitch
Summary: One shot. Harry had been tortured by his Uncle so horribly, that even magic can't fix it. Now one of his friends wants revenge. And she's going to get it. WARNING: TORTURE


STRAPPED DOWN

By WhiteTWitch

Disclaimer: I'm busy twisting J.K's characters in my sandbox of doom.

A/N: I wrote this right after I read one of those fics where Harry was tortured for so long, so horribly, that even magic couldn't fix it. If you don't like it, too bad. This is RATED M, people, so BEWARE! It WILL contain disgustingly sick ways of torturing a person.

* * *

She cut into his cheek first, just enough so the blood would drip down, just enough so that he would squeal like a stuck pig.

The girl glanced at the small cut, and then pushed on the skin around it so that it welled up even more, before she smiled with the satisfaction of a little girl that had learned to say, "Mommy."

"What- what are you doing, girl?" Vernon Dursley stuttered, trying to cover the fact that he was scared shitless of what this girl could do to him when he was strapped down like this.

The small girl just ignored him and hummed a nameless, happy tune, and then took an electric screwdriver and held it against his chest.

"How do you think you'll like this, Mr. Dursley, hmmm?" she said, amused, as she placed it against his chest. No, hmm? Well, what about- here?"

She placed it against his kneecap and started it, rejoicing in the man's anguished screams.

She paid as much notice to the man's horrified screams as much as the blood and bone fragments that splattered on her pink smock. Which was to say, none at all.

After she had had finished with that, and the screwdriver had went all the way down to the bed that the fat man lay on, she giggled a little bit. He was gasping for breath now, tears intermingling with the blood on his face, and running down his fat cheeks in rivers.

"Did you know, Mr. Dursley, that Harry's leg and arm had to be amputated? That he was crippled below the chest?"

As the girl placed a bullet on the man's humongous belly, she said brightly, "Ever heard the phrase 'an eye for an eye', Mr. Dursley? Because you're about to learn it."

And then, using her wand, she guided the bullet down, slowly, in a path that ended when it embedded in his spine, rejoicing in the man's tortured screams.

Leaning down to his ear, she whispered softly, "Do you feel it now, Mr. Dursley, do you feel the pain?"

"Please, I beg you, I'll do anything, please!" the man on the bed sobbed, looking at the girl, who couldn't have been older that fifteen, with his small, blue eyes.

But the girl stared back with eyes that somehow reeked of innocence, and she smiled.

"Hmmm…. You can still see me," she said thoughtfully.

Vernon Dursley had no idea what she was talking about, but he would do anything to get out… anything.

"Plea-"

The blonde- haired girl's expression had turned to one of disgust, his light blue eyes behind his piggy flesh looking at her. He still had sight. Time to fix that.

"Pop goes the weasel," she sing-songed, as she ignored the man's desperate screams.

Then the small girl placed her two latex-covered thumbs over his eyes and, in one swift movement, plunged them in, pushing until they had both popped.

"AHHHHH!"

A smile graced the girl's face, looking somehow serene.

The man's body finally was swept into unconsciousness, as it would've done before if his Muggle body hadn't been in such magical surroundings.

But the girl just watched him with that smile on her face and began to laugh softly as she peeled off her gloves, took out her wand and pointed it at the man, and whispered, "Ennervate."

Oh yes, Luna was so much more than anybody could have imagined. And she was nothing if not loyal.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was that, people. I'm terribly sorry if you think I'm sick, or whatever. Because honestly, I do think that people who beat children should be tortured and to feel helplessness like that. Got a strong sense of vengeace, I do. Well, TTFN, and if you feel like leaving a review, then I'll be happy.

-Twitchy


End file.
